


i think i'm gonna like it here

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o2/28/16





	i think i'm gonna like it here

**Author's Note:**

> o2/28/16

At first, it was only meant to be a temporary place. Moving into a new apartment with both a café and a bar downstairs wasn’t supposed to be a definitive choice. Yifan had only moved due to his work relations, and Yixing had willingly followed him, for the exact reason that they would be living in a moderately luxurious apartment. That, and, well, he truly did love Yifan enough—so much that he was willing to leave everything behind for him.

It was exciting, their move into the city. Yixing, however, wasn’t used to it. The cars, the noise, the traffic, the bundles of people at time—he just wasn’t accustomed. It didn’t mean he didn’t love the new place at all. He was quick to make friends, the first person being Kim Jongin. Allegedly, he was a student and a worker at the “café”, but Yixing thought there was more to him than met the eye. He didn’t question it, and instead agreed to meet the rest of his friends.

It was nice. To find people around his age, who weren’t always caught up with work like Yifan was. It was a good kind of distraction, at least until Yifan got back home. The first two weeks, they had spent their days inside the apartment trying to avoid leaving because they weren’t very familiar with the city. After that, their free time was nonexistent due to the fact that they were always hanging out with Jongin and Sehun, sometimes even Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

And it was nice. Work, the area in which they lived in, their new friends, it was all something the couple hadn’t expected.

But, one question always lingered in the air. It was the last day of the month, where Yifan and Yixing were faced with giving the landlord an answer.

“Do you want to keep living here, then?” Yixing asked, already sure of his own answer.

He glanced at Yifan, who looked around their new apartment and paid extra attention to Yixing’s paintings. They were new ones, very freelanced, but still canvases covered in acrylics, some in water paint, and it made him realize that these were new, and it had been a long time since Yixing had had the inspiration for painting something new. It was then, when he realized that living here was a new beginning for them, and that living here was where they felt truly happy.

So when Yifan looked back at Yixing, and when he smiled, Yixing knew.

Yifan was going to like it here.


End file.
